Malheur est parfois bon à quelque chose
by Miss BlaBla
Summary: A ma petite Morri Quand son petit-ami la trompe, Lily trouve réconfort dans les bras de son ex... LJ scène R One shot


Me revoilà juste le temps d'un petit one shot, mon premier ! Il peut être pris comme étant le début de la relation de James et Lily dans ma fic Pour toujours et à jamais mais vous pouvez lire même si vous n'avez pas lu mon autre fic ! J'avais commencé cette fic il y a longtemps, mais je ne me suis remise à l'écrire qu'il y a deux jours quand j'ai reçu un message de Morri. Alors c'est pour elle que je l'ai écrite, pour lui remonter le moral. J'espère que ça lui fera plaisir. Sur ce bonne lecture.

**Malheur est parfois bon à quelque chose**

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Lily Evans courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes. Elle n'avait pas de direction particulière, elle courait simplement, le plus loin possible de tout, de lui...

Ses yeux lui brûlaient, mais elle se refusait à laisser couler les larmes qui lui obstruaient la vue. C'était une Gryffondor pardi ! La préfète en chef de surcroît, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de la sorte au beau milieu d'un couloir. N'importe qui pourrait la voir. Elle se força à ralentir le rythme et essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Elle n'était pas en colère, elle était furieuse. Pourquoi avait il fait ça ? Ne lui avait elle pas tout donné ?! De sa confiance à son amour, elle n'avait pas hésité à se donner à lui quand il le lui avait demandé. Elle ne lui avait presque jamais rien refusé ! Elle l'aimait après tout.

Il n'avait pas pu la suivre, elle l'avait semé. Lily était très sportive et courrait très vite malheureusement pour lui ou heureusement, selon le point de vue. Il avait essayé de la rattraper mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre quand il l'avait appelé. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il gâche tout ? Trois semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire en plus ! La veille, il lui avait même dit qu'il l'aimait en la quittant après le dîner. Tout avait l'air de si bien se passer.

Tournant au coin d'un couloir, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la direction de sa salle commune de préfète en chef. Pourquoi n'y avait elle pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était l'endroit idéal pour être tranquille. Personne ne connaissait le mot de passe et elle serait seule. Elle accéléra la cadence et arriva devant cinq minutes plus tard.

-A light in the dark.

-Et bien, Miss Evans, que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda la fée en robe rose dans le tableau.

Plus commère tu meurs. La fée Maria n'était pas du genre à avoir sa langue dans sa poche lorsqu'il s'agissait de colporter tous ce qu'elle avait su ou entendu. En plus de sa curiosité maladive, le portrait avait autant de tact qu'un troll des montagnes adulte. Et son intelligence se résumait aux commérages et autre rumeurs sans fondements. Lily lança à la fée un regard furieux et répéta le mot de passe avec une impatience non feinte.

-Ralalah ces jeunes de nos jours ! Grogna Maria en ouvrant toutefois le portrait.

Lily pénétra dans la salle commune rapidement et referma la porte dans un claquement. Elle entendit vaguement les cris indignés de la fée mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et sa colère redescendit instantanément. Elle laissa place à de la tristesse, une intense tristesse. Elle prit un oreiller et ramena ses jambes contre elle. Seulement là, elle laissa libre court à ses larmes. Elle détestait pleurer et une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle ne devrait pas le faire pour lui. Mais il l'avait trahi ! Elle lui avait accordé sa confiance et il l'avait trahi. Elle se promit de ne plus jamais le faire. Les gens la faisaient trop souffrir et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on bafouait la seule chose qui avait de l'importance pour elle. Ses pleurs redoublèrent en repensant à l'autre fois où elle s'était entièrement donnée à un garçon. Lui aussi l'avait abandonnée.

'Mais c'est du passé', lui dit sa petite voix, 'à présent tu lui as pardonné'. C'est vrai, elle lui avait pardonné. Mais elle n'avait jamais autant souffert qu'à ce moment là. Même ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant n'était rien par rapport. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et encore maintenant elle ressentait un pincement au coeur en y repensant. C'était il y a plus d'un an pourtant.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, ni des pas se rapprocher. Par contre, elle entendit distinctement une voix s'élevée. Une voix qu'elle avait tant aimé entendre auparavant.

-Lily ?

L'interpellée se releva d'un bon et fit face à son homologue masculin qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement perplexe. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait là, il ne venait jamais dans cette salle commune. Lily baissa la tête et essuya rapidement ses yeux. Quand elle la releva, elle tenta de sourire, mais elle s'aperçut bien vite que c'était plutôt un sourire crispé. Elle détestait qu'on la voie pleurer. C'était un signe de faiblesse et Lily Evans était loin d'être faible.

-Lily, est ce que ça va ?

Question plutôt idiote, mais elle tenta de ne pas être sarcastique dans sa réponse. Elle essaya de relever la tête dignement dans un dernier signe de fierté, mais en croisant son regard noisette qui paraissait véritablement inquiet pour elle, elle flancha. Elle sentit son armure tomber en miette et les larmes se remirent à couler. Aussitôt, comme s'il s'y attendait, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et il resserra son étreinte, lui murmurant des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais qui était doux et réconfortant. Tranquillement, elle se calma et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à présent assis sur le canapé, et qu'il la tenait toujours contre elle. Sa présence était tellement réconfortante. A une époque, elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il la reprenne à nouveau dans ses bras, mais maintenant tout cela lui paraissait bien loin. Eux deux c'était du passé et même si elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui pardonner, à présent ils étaient amis.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Lil' ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une douceur et un sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait que rarement.

-Rien, ça va, répondit elle en s'écartant et en souriant tristement.

-Lily-

-Ne remues pas le couteau dans la plaie James je t'en pris.

James Potter la regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de la reprendre dans ses bras et de la bercer, voyant ses larmes revenir. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi sans parler, se délectant simplement de la tranquillité de l'endroit.

-C'est Dereck n'est ce pas ? Demanda finalement James.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, la tête contre son épaule. Il détestait voir Lily dans cet état, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait en dire. Il sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui. Personne n'avait le droit de faire autant de mal à Lily. Pas tant qu'il vivrait.

-Il ne te mérite pas Lily, dit il pour lui remonter le moral.

-Toi non plus, James, répliqua-t-elle la voix pleine de sanglots en s'écartant et en le regardant dans les yeux, à une époque tu ne me méritais pas, si on va dans ce sens.

Il ne quitta pas ses yeux du regard et hocha lentement la tête. C'est vrai qu'il avait été un salop avec elle, mais à l'époque, il était encore un gamin immature. Cela n'excusait pas tout certes, mais il avait fini par se convaincre lui-même de ça.

Lily eut un sourire désabusé. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment reparlé de leur rupture. Et elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait avait besoin d'être extériorisée et cela par tous les moyens possibles. C'était lui l'autre garçon à qui elle avait donné sa confiance avant Matt Dereck. James avait été le premier dans tous les sens du terme. C'était avec lui qu'elle avait découvert l'amour pour la première fois. C'était avec lui qu'elle avait perdu son innocence. C'était avec lui qu'elle avait fait le deuil de ses parents. Elle avait fait tant de choses avec lui. Et finalement, il avait fini par rompre après onze mois. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi d'ailleurs, il s'était contenté de vaguement lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager si jeune et qu'il voulait profiter de la vie ou quelque chose dans le genre. Lily avait pris ça comme une excuse vaseuse pour se 'taper' d'autres filles.

-Dans le fond, dès que j'accorde ma confiance à quelqu'un, il faut qu'on me trahisse. Je dois être un aimant à connard.

James ne releva pas l'insulte même si ça le blessa quelque peu mais il l'avait bien mérité. Lily n'avait jamais protesté contre leur rupture et ne lui avait fait aucun scandale, se contentant de l'éviter le plus possible. Elle ne s'était pas faite plainte et n'avait jamais rien dit à personne sur les circonstances de leur séparation. Sûrement pour garder le minimum de dignité qu'elle pensait qu'il lui restait.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait Lily ?

Elle le fixa puis baissa les yeux. L'avouer voulait dire que c'était vrai et malgré qu'elle le sache déjà, ça lui ferait sûrement mal. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout dire à James, qu'il ne répèterait rien, et puis peut être cela lui ferait il du bien...

-Je..., elle inspira profondément, je l'ai trouvé avec une autre fille. Une Poufsouffle. D'après ce que j'ai compris ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils... enfin... qu'ils... tu vois. Je ne comprend pas, cette fille devait savoir qu'on sortait ensemble, je veux dire... on est tout le temps collé.... Je croyais vraiment qu'il m'aimait tu sais... j'ai été assez naïve pour croire ce qu'il me disait.

Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix. Il savait que Lily n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement. Lui-même, il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour l'avoir. Lily n'était pas prête de ravoir des contacts étroits avec la gente masculine, il le savait. Tous les garçons n'étaient pas des salops, mais dans la tête de Lily, ce n'était pas aussi facile. Il fallait qu'il essaye de lui redonner un peu confiance envers les hommes. Et puis, il s'occuperait personnellement du cas Matt Dereck. On ne faisait pas de mal à Lily Evans sans en payer les conséquences, foi de Maraudeur. Il se recula et se cala contre l'accoudoir du canapé, les jambes allongées. Il ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir.

-Viens là, dit il simplement.

Lily hésita un peu puis finalement alla se caler entre ses jambes, son dos contre le torse de James. Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra un peu. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent installé ainsi un long moment, en silence. C'était pour ça que Lily adorait James, même s'il lui avait fait tant de mal, il savait toujours ce dont elle avait besoin. D'un geste inconscient, il lui caressait doucement l'avant bras avec son pouce. Ce simple geste donnait des frissons à Lily. Elle sentait revenir en elle ce sentiment qu'elle n'avait ressenti qu'avec lui et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle tentait de l'éloigner de sa tête. C'était absurde, elle n'aimait plus James et c'était réciproque. Ils étaient justes de bons amis à présent.

-Ca va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement presque... tendrement ?

-Oui... merci, répondit elle.

Il y eut à nouveau un blanc seulement coupé par le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. Soudain, James se mit à glousser. Lily tourna la tête vers lui, perplexe.

-Je repensais, tu te souviens pendant notre quatrième année quand tu avais coincé Sirius dans un arbre, la tête en bas parce qu'il t'avait traité de Miss Je-sais-tout.

-Oh oui je m'en souviens. Vous aviez été obligé d'appeler McGonagall pour le déloger et je m'étais faite coller ! C'était la première fois ! Mais pourquoi tu repensais à ça ?

-C'était là que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi...

Lily ne répondit rien et la pièce retomba dans le silence. Après cette scène, elle aurait plutôt crû qu'il la détesterait pour ce qu'elle avait fait à son meilleur ami. Mais James était quelqu'un d'assez... ambigu. Lily, elle, était tombée amoureuse de lui à la fin de leur cinquième année, lorsqu'elle avait dansé avec lui lors du bal de fin d'année. Les préfets de chaque maison devaient danser ensemble et Lily, à son grand damne, s'était retrouvée avec 'l'immature et arrogant James Potter' comme elle le nommait si bien à l'époque. Elle s'était rendue compte à ce moment là à quel point il pouvait être sérieux et doux quand il le fallait.

-James, pourquoi est ce que ça n'a pas marcher nous deux ? Demanda-t-elle vaguement en se callant un peu plus contre lui.

Il ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise. C'était de sa faute s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et James se le rappelait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec Matt Dereck. Elle avait commencé à sortir avec lui quatre mois après leur rupture et il avait su quand il les avait vu ensemble qu'en la larguant, il avait fait la plus belle erreur de sa vie. Mais il lui avait fait du mal et il n'avait donc pas essayé de la récupérer. Et puis elle avait l'air plutôt heureuse avec Dereck. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait...

-Je veux dire, continua-t-elle, on était plutôt bien tous les deux non ?

-Lily, je-

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, James, mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux entendre, dit elle en tournant la tête vers lui -ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre-, ce que je veux savoir c'est la vrai raison. Enfin... je veux dire... tu avais une autre fille en vue ? Ou peut être que... que je n'étais pas assez bien.... comment dire, continua-t-elle en voyant son visage perplexe, pas assez... performante... ? Tu étais le premier James et je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience...

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ce n'est qu'en voyant sa gène que James comprit de quoi elle voulait parler. 'Et on dit que ce sont les hommes qui ramènent tout au sexe', pensa-t-il. 'Mais elle essaye de penser avec un cerveau d'homme idiot !' lui marmonna une petite voix. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Lily avait sûrement été la fille qui lui avait donné le plus de plaisir, et pourtant il avait couché avec pas mal de nanas dans sa vie.

La jeune fille interpréta mal ce sourire. 'Ca y est', pensa-t-elle, 'il se fout de moi ! Je devais vraiment être nulle !' En voyant son air inquiet, son regard fuyant et ses joues rouges, James s'empressa de la rassurer avec un sourire, comprenant ce qu'elle devait penser.

-Non Lily, ce n'était pas du tout une question de sexe !

-Une autre fille ? Continua-t-elle en se mordant de nouveau la lèvre.

'Mon dieu ce qu'elle peut être sexy quand elle fait ça' hurla James intérieurement 'il faut qu'elle arrête ou je ne répondrais plus de mes actes.' Il répondit beaucoup plus calmement.

-Non Lily.

-Mais c'était quoi alors ?? S'énerva-t-elle enfin en se dégageant de son étreinte, se redressant.

James adorait l'énerver avant. Et il sentit ce petit plaisir d'antan revenir. Elle était vraiment toujours la même petite tornade rousse !Mais quand il réfléchit à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner, il déjanta très vite. La vraie raison pour laquelle il avait rompue, il ne pouvait pas la dire. Il fallait qu'il coupe court à cette conversation très vite avant que les mots ne sortent tous seuls de sa bouche.

-Ecoutes Lily, c'est du passé, alors arrêtons de parler de ça. Et puis tu te fais encore plus de mal.

-J'aimerai tellement arrêter de souffrir, mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui fait tout écrouler au moment où ça va un peu mieux.

Elle se remit à sangloter. Il resserra sa prise et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux qui sentait si bons. Il lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes tout en caressant du bout des doigts une partie découverte de son ventre. Mais malgré tout cela, elle continua de pleurer, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

-Chuuut ça va aller, ma puce, murmura-t-il, ça va, je suis là.

Il embrassa doucement ses cheveux sur l'arrière de sa tête puis respira le parfum doux qui émanait de son ancienne petite amie. Continuant de lui parler tendrement, il embrassa son cou plusieurs fois. Il la sentit se détendre et continua son audace. Il dégagea une partie de sa peau de ses cheveux et l'embrassa, restant parfois un peu plus longtemps sur certains endroits. Il suçota avec délice la peau de son cou et de ses épaules. Bientôt, il n'entendit même plus les sanglots de Lily s'arrêter, trop absorber par son entreprise qui était au début un simple geste de consolation mais auquel il avait vite pris plaisir. Lily gémit un peu lorsqu'il suçota un endroit sensible de son cou. Doucement, il remonta la main qui était sur le ventre de la préfète en chef pour aller caresser la peau sous sa chemise.

Lily se laissait totalement faire. A ce moment là, elle ne pensait plus qu'à ces mains et à cette bouche qu'elle avait tant aimée. Pris dans son élan, James commença doucement à déboutonner la chemise de Lily. Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier bouton, il la fit glisser de manière à pouvoir voir le haut du corps presque totalement nu de Lily. Il regarda avec beaucoup de désir la poitrine de la jeune fille seulement retenue par un soutien-gorge noir sexy mais sans décoration superflu, comme Lily d'ailleurs. Penchant la préfète d'un côté, il se pencha en avant pour embrasser la base de son cou tandis que ses mains remontaient vers ses seins. Lily soupira d'extase quand il commença à masser un sein. N'y tenant plus, il prit Lily par la taille et la retourna tandis qu'il faisait de même pour lui. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi l'un au dessus de l'autre, Lily en dessous, allongés sur le canapé de leur salle commune.

James regarda Lily intensément, en remettant tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Les yeux de la jeune fille avaient perdu de leur rougeur, et elle ne pleurait plus. Elle était vraiment magnifique comme ça, les cheveux éparpillés contre le coussin du canapé et ses grands yeux le regardant attendant ce qu'il allait faire.

-Tu es tellement belle ma Lily, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle ne le repoussa pas quand ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes et c'est même elle qui parcourut les malheureux millimètres qui les séparaient encore. Le baiser fut passionné, fougueux et intense. Il en fut presque bestial. C'était comme s'ils extériorisaient tout ce qu'ils avaient refoulé depuis des mois. Lily avait les mains dans les cheveux en bataille de James, les ébouriffant encore plus tandis que celui-ci avait une main sur sa taille, la tenant fermement et l'autre sur sa cuisse, la caressant en remontant et descendant lentement sous sa jupe. Et puis, aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé, James arrêta. Devant son regard, Lily fronça les sourcils et se prépara à de nouvelles désillusions.

-Ecoutes Lily, elle allait parler mais il l'interrompit, laisse moi finir, dit il en souriant, je ne veux pas profiter de toi alors que tu es malheureuse. On ferait peut être mieux de s'arrêter là.

Lily ne dit d'abord rien, et James fut un peu déçu. Il crû que c'était perdu mais finalement il vit Lily sourire malicieusement. Les larmes de tout à l'heure paraissaient définitivement oubliées.

-C'est un peu tard pour arrêter, tu ne penses pas ? Demanda-t-elle faussement charmeuse.

James lui sourit en retour et recommença à l'embrasser aussi fougueusement. Il quitta ses lèvres pour descendre vers son cou qu'il embrassa, laissant une traînée humide et continua son chemin passant entre ses seins pour finalement arriver à son nombril. Là, il releva la tête pour capter le regard de son amante et passa ses mains sous sa jupe pour arriver à l'un de ses bas. Il le défit lentement ne la quittant pas du regard et caressa sa peau au fur et à mesure de la descente. Quand il le retira totalement, il s'attaqua au deuxième avec le même jeu puis quand cela fut fait, il remonta embrasser la jeune fille passionnément. Elle le sentit s'accrocher à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait ce qui la troubla légèrement. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise en l'embrassant et passa ses mains sur son torse musclé. Elle se doutait que ce moment ne durerait pas. Dès le lendemain, il recommencerait à courir les filles et elle ne voulait pas se bercer d'illusion. Mais ce moment était si parfait qu'elle ne désirait pas l'arrêter. Elle retira complètement sa chemise et il se retrouva torse nu. Sans plus attendre, emportée par la passion, elle dirigea ses mains vers la boucle de sa ceinture. Ils se sourirent comme elle n'y arrivait pas et il se décida à l'aider. Il se détacha d'elle et la défit. Elle l'attrapa par le cou pour reprendre ses lèvres et ils se recouchèrent lentement. Il était si bien dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dur toujours. Lily fit glisser le pantalon de son amant qui se retrouva bien vite en caleçon. Ne voulant pas de désavantage, il retira à Lily sa jupe et prit seulement à ce moment là le temps d'admirer son corps. Bien que ce ne fut pas la première fois qu'il la voyait en sous vêtements, Lily se sentit rougir.

-Parfaite, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, tout simplement parfaite.

Lily rougit encore plus sous son regard insistant et désireux et décida de freiner un peu la cadence pour savourer chaque instant. Elle reprit le dessus avec difficulté, le canapé étant trop étroit et commença doucement à embrasser le torse de son compagnon. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau matte lui provoquant des frissons. Il n'y avait qu'avec James qu'elle était aussi entreprenante. D'habitude, elle était plutôt timide même (ou surtout) avec son copain. Elle avait peur de tout faire mal et ça la bloquait un peu. Alors qu'avec James, elle se sentait en confiance et se laissait aller. Elle connaissait d'ailleurs par coeur chaque endroit qui le faisait réagir, frissonner ou gémir. Il ne l'avait jamais obligé à faire quoique ce soit, ne lui avait jamais rien demandé contrairement à Matt. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui...

Doucement, elle descendit vers le nombril de James et appuya sur l'endroit avec sa langue. James gémit légèrement et elle continua sa descente. Au moment où elle allait enlever le caleçon de James, celui-ci lui attrapa les mains.

-Ne te s-

-Chuuut, laisses toi faire, dit elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Il retira doucement ses mains et elle entreprit de d'enlever le boxer du jeune homme. Lily effleura du bout des doigts le sexe en érection de son amant. Elle le prit ensuite délicatement et commença de longs va et vient. Elle entendit James gémir sous sa caresse. Elle continua sa douce torture jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie d'arrêter.

-Si tu continues, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir, et j'ai envie que ça dure très longtemps !

Elle arrêta donc et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il défit l'attache de son soutien-gorge et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Il se remit au dessus d'elle en continuant de l'embrasser. Il fit des allers-retours de sa bouche à sa gorge avec des petits baisers.

-Hum... James ! Gémit elle alors qu'il suçotait son cou laissant un petit suçon derrière lui.

-Tu sais pourquoi j'ai rompu avec toi Lily ? Demanda-t-il la voix remplie de désir en continuant à parsemer son corps de baisers.

-N... non, glapit elle.

-Parce j'étais dingue de toi. Tellement dingue que j'avais peur de ça. A 16 ans, on ne fait pas toujours des choses intelligentes, mais je te promets que cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas partir.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, il captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Lily se laissa faire, folle de bonheur de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle lui demanderait plus d'explications plus tard mais à présent elle profitait. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son corps, caressant au passage ses seins, son ventre, ses hanches pour arriver à l'élastique de sa culotte avec lequel il joua quelques instants. Il glissa ensuite sa main à l'intérieur et alla caresser l'intimité de Lily. Lorsqu'il la sentit se détendre totalement, il entra un doigt. La jeune fille laissa échapper des gémissements sous la caresse experte de James. Il entra un deuxième doigt la faisant se cambrer. Il embrassa son front, ses paupières puis son nez et enfin sa bouche. Elle répondit tant bien que mal à ses baisers, fermant les yeux sous le plaisir. Quand il la sentit arriver à l'orgasme, il arrêta. Lily grogna et protesta mais il lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

-Pas encore ma Lily, je veux te donner du plaisir d'une autre manière.

Elle se tut et il fit doucement glisser son slip le long de ses cuisses. Il la regarda à nouveau de haut en bas et la dévora du regard. Il se mit ensuite au dessus d'elle et la pénétra doucement. Une vague de plaisir les envahit tous deux. James se rappela de la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis environ cinq mois. Il s'en souviendrait sûrement toute sa vie. Il avait été le premier pour elle et il savait que ça resterait à jamais gravé dans la tête de la jeune fille.

Tout en continuant ses va-et-vient dans la jeune fille, il attrapa un sein et se mit à le masser et à le sucer. Lily n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour Matt. Il n'y avait que James qui réussissait à lui donner autant de plaisir. Il faut dire que Matt ne faisait rien pour qu'elle ressente quoique ce soit. Il voulait juste prendre son pied et basta ! A présent, elle pensait même qu'il n'était sorti avec elle que pour montrer qu'il avait réussi à l'avoir. Peut être même pour narguer James. Elle se refusa à repenser à ça et replongea dans cet océan de plaisir. Quand il en eu fini avec un sein, James s'attaqua à l'autre. Finalement, le plaisir devint tellement intense que James abandonna la poitrine de sa belle pour accélérer le mouvement. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il rêvait de lui faire de nouveau l'amour...

Lily atteignit l'orgasme juste avant son compagnon. Et enfin, dans un dernier râle, il se déversa en elle. Il resta quelques instants sur elle tous deux haletant, savourant leur proximité puis s'écarta et la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse. James installa la couverture qui se trouvait sur le dossier du canapé et l'installa sur eux. Lily eut un soupire de béatitude et James ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-De tous les endroits où nous aurions pu nous retrouver Miss Evans, vous avez choisi ce canapé ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire ce qui fit étrangement du bien à James et se cala un peu plus contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre, pensant, savourant, soupirant.

-Je t'aime Lily Marie Evans.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, surprise. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et par miracle il arriva à ne pas flancher.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé James, répondit elle doucement.

-Mais je ne te le dis par obligation. Je t'aime Lily, je suis fou de toi et je compte bien te le montrer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Je te l'ai dit, ajouta-t-il malicieusement, je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir !

Lily sourit, incrédule et éclata à nouveau de rire. James ne comprit pas et elle ne chercha pas à lui expliquer. Elle l'embrassa passionnément.

-Oh je t'aime ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il la serra contre lui un peu plus fort. Sans s'en rendre compte, Lily Evans venait de faire de James Potter l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

-Si tu savais comme ça fait du bien de t'entendre dire ça !

C'est ce jour là que fut conçu le petit Harry Potter mais ça ils ne s'en doutèrent que beaucoup plus tard...

(((((((((((((((((############)))))))))))))))))**A ma petite Morri**(((((((((((((((((############)))))))))))))))))

Voilà c'est fini !! J'espère que ça vous a plu !! Toute façon je le verrai aux reviews !! ;-) Je n'ai jamais fait de scène d'amour aussi détaillée alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop...

Aussi, James n'est pas préfet dans le tome 5 mais cette fic ne le prend pas en compte.

J'aimerai faire un autre one shot ou une mini fic pour montrer la réaction de James face à la disparition de Lily ça vous dirait ?

Merci de m'avoir lu

Bizoo

A bientôt je le souhaite très fort

Lady Lyanna

Ps : Je posterai un petit mot pour répondre à vos review ;-)


End file.
